justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Gangnam Style
"Gangnam Style" 'by PSY'' is featured as a DLC on ''Just Dance 4'', ''Just Dance 2014'' and'' Just Dance 2015, and on the main tracklist of [[Just Dance Wii U|''Just Dance Wii U]]'' and [[Just Dance Now|''Just Dance Now]]. Background The background changes a lot; when the male dancer (most likely PSY) has another male lay under his legs the background has horses like a carousel and at part of the song the background is yellow and has shadows. At one part of the routine, the background is a city with buildings. At other parts, there are silhouettes of dancers doing the dance behind a lime-yellow screen. Dancers GangnamStyle1stDancer.png GangnamStyle2ndDancer.png GangnamStyleRight1stDancer.png GangnamStyleRight2ndDancer.png GangnamStyleRight3rdDancer.png The first dancer (PSY) is wearing a red jacket or shirt and has a light blue or turquoise glove and the hair is black and he has shoes that are light blue and black. The second dancer is a girl that is wearing a turquoise-ish green shirt and is wearing a dark blue police cap. Also she is wearing red and blue striped shoes and has blue stockings and she has black shorts and has a light purple glove. And there is a boy at the part where he is laying on the floor and the boy is wearing a red and black vest (Just like PSY's shirt) and has a turquoise shirt and has a light purple glove. There is also another girl that looks like Lady Gaga and has pink hair and has black sunglasses and has a black and turquoise shirt and has blue stockings and blue shoes with red laces. gangnamcoach1.png|P1 gangnamcoach2.png|P2 Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves for this song: 'Gold Moves 1 & 2: '''Point to the right when you and your partner are in the elevator position in the music video. '''Gold Move 3: '''Put your hand on your chin and lunge forward. Gangnam Style GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 & 2 Gangnam Style GM3.PNG|Gold Move 3 Trivia *Gangnam Style is the first PSY song in the Just Dance series; it is followed by Gentleman'' in Just Dance 2014. *This song is the second Korean song in the series, with the first being ''Bo Peep Bo Peep'' in ''Just Dance Wii 2''. **However, this is the first song to sung in Korean, because the Japanese version of Bo Peep Bo Peep was used. * It's the first song that only one coach transforms in a duet. Second is ''Love Is All'' in ''Just Dance 2015''.'' * P2, the first switched dancer, has two different avatars, one in the base game and one as a DLC (in JD2014, the original being in JD2015). The DLC version of the avatar has shorter and brighter hair, her glasses are slightly larger, and her hat is more curved. * This song has the most avatars (5, including the remade version of P2 Policewoman) for a single song in the entire series. * There is an unused gold move: to get points with it, you have to shake your hands, in the beginning of the chorus; it has been removed. * The JDNow version had a totally different colour palette. If it was kept in the final game, it would be the first remake of a song which is already in HD. * It's the most played song in Just Dance Now. Gallery gangnamStyle01.jpg|Beta gold move Betagm.png|Beta Gold Move 2 gangnamstyle2.jpg GangnamStyle2014.png|Gangnam Style on Just Dance 2014 gangnamstyledlc.jpg|Gangnam Style gangnamstylecoach1.jpg gangnamstylecoach2.jpg gangnamstylejd4.jpg|Teaser gangnamteaser.jpg|Teaser img_dance_169433.png|Beta appearance in Just Dance Now 78.png|P2 ''Just Dance 2015 Avatar Gangnam Style.png|In the menu JDWIIU pictos-sprite (8).png|Pictograms Videos File:PSY_-_GANGNAM_STYLE_(강남스타일)_M_V File:Just Dance 4 - Gangnam Style - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Gangnam Style - 5* Stars (DLC) File:Just Dance Wii U PSY - Gangnam Style File:Just Dance Now - Gangnam Style By PSY 5* Stars File:Gangnam_Style_-_Just_Dance_2015_-_Full_Gameplay_5_Stars Category:Songs Category:Non-English songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 4 DLC Category:Hard Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:DLC's Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Beta Elements Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Dancers that change gender Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Just Dance 2014 Recycled DLCs Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs in Just Dance Now